1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a capsule nanoparticle used in encapsulating hydrophobic medicines, and more particularly, to a method which may rely on hypothermic vibration to form a stable capsule nanoparticle used in encapsulating hydrophobic medicines.
2. Description of Related Art
Development demand for portable medicinal system continues to expand as trend in pharmaceutical development grows at an increasing rate. The current state of research focusing on carriers for encapsulating or carrying medicine are mainly oriented towards solving the physical or chemical properties of the surface of medicine, so as to make itself more compatible with biomaterials, and promote medical treatment for focused ailment.
It will be understood by a person having ordinary skill in the art that hydrophobic medicines can operate to encapsulate medicines through gel phase separation method, emulsification, redox, and other physical or chemical methods, so as to enhance maintaining efficacy of the medicine, lengthen the period of pharmaceutical effect and better secure the purpose of delivering medicine to the target cells.
There may be a variety of biocompatible materials for use in encapsulating hydrophobic medicines, such as poly-(D,L-lactide-co-glycolide), liposome and others, the major technique for which is to promote encapsulation of hydrophobic medicines by addition of surfactants, and ultimately screen out appropriate medicine size by to encapsulate particles by use of filtration. However in reality, for medicines having temperature sensitivity, encapsulation process under room temperature can likely undermine the pharmaceutical efficacy of the medicine, and the surfactant used in encapsulation process can likely produce toxicity if not itself completely removed, or can react with medicine to produce undesired pharmaceutical effect.
In consideration of the above, there is an urgent need to develop a medicine encapsulation technique to resolve a problem in encapsulating hydrophobic medicines, which extends to cover encapsulating medicine while not destroying pharmaceutical efficacy, while also facilitating maintaining pharmaceutical efficacy by mass automation production of medicine encapsulation.